


Casper Goes to Bootcamp

by LifeFiction



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeFiction/pseuds/LifeFiction





	Casper Goes to Bootcamp

_  
**Casper Goes to Bootcamp**   
_   
**A[](http://community.livejournal.com/network_land/profile)[ **network_land**](http://community.livejournal.com/network_land/) Challenge: Guest Star Fic**

 **Title: Casper's Goes to Bootcamp  
Word Count: 800  
Network: CW/CBS  
Characters: Dean, Sam, Gibbs, Tony, Abby  
Entry:**   
  
_~ Earlier that week~_

The slamming of the hotel room door woke Dean up before Sam’s big mouth did. “Dean, man get up. We got a case.” He said as he put down the coffees, doughnuts (Dean’s) and egg white burrito for himself from the diner down the road. “I got a call from Eddie.”

“Eddie, who’s that?” Came Dean’s mumbled response, jelly doughnut getting all over.

“He was in the Marines with Dad, lives out in Virginia.” Said Sam opening his breakfast burrito, his brother’s eating habits stopped bothering him long ago.

“Yea, what’d he want?” Dean used his tongue to get the jelly that was slowly sliding down to his chin before taking another huge bite.

“He suspects a haunting going down around the Navy yard, cold spots, flickering lights and now there’s been a murder. I think we should check it out.”

“Dude, seriously?”

Sam just leveled a stare at his brother that was able to express not only “ I think you’re an idiot,” but also “we’re doing this, so shut up and move”.

 _Later_

“Alright Sasquatch, we’re here. Now how do you expect us go sneak around a Navy base to investigate if there’s a ghost?”

“How should I know?”

“Well, you’re the one that made us come out here, you should have a plan!”

“I think it’s a little late for a plan.” Said Sam while squinting into the beam of the flashlight trying to see who was there.

“NCIS, don’t move.” Said Special Agent Gibbs, flashlight in one hand and gun raised in the other.

“Boss! Found a car over here with no sticker, could be theirs.”

“Good job Dinozzo. You two, what’re ya doing here?”

“Would you believe I felt the need to enlist?” Came Dean’s sarcastic remark.

“No. Now who are you?”

“Well, I’m Butch, this is Sundance and you are?”

“Special Agent Gibbs and you’re coming with me.”

 _Interrogation Room_

Dean’s musings on how he was going to kill his brother for this were interrupted when Gibbs entered the room and threw a file folder onto the table.

“You want to tell me what you were really doing sneaking onto the Navy Yard”

“Trying to be all I can be.” Said Dean with a big, fake smile and mock salute.

“That’s the Army smartass. You want to know what I think. I think you and your friend were looking for another victim. Now my team is going through your car and I think they’re going to find something tying you to these murders.”

“Murders as in plural?”

“It’ll be much easier on you if you just admit to them now.” The tap on the glass stopping anything he was going to say.

“This better be important Dinozzo” Gibbs growled as he entered the room.

“Boss, I’m hurt that you would think I would call you for anything less. We got a call from Abby in the garage, she said you might be interested in this.”

“Gibbs, Gibbs, look!” An excited Abby bounced over and pointed to the trunk of the impala.

Tony whistled at the amount of weapons in the car. “ That’s a lot of guns Abs”

“Tony, not that, this.” She said pointing to an old, worn book with symbols and marking he couldn’t identify.

“What is it Abs?” Asked Gibbs not in the mood to guess.

“I think they're hunting ghosts!”

“Ghosts” Both agents reply simultaneously.

“Yea, my grandma in New Orleans used to have a book like this and look over here, holy water, and these rounds are filled with salt.”

“Salt, what are they going to kill a ghost by raising his blood pressure?” Was Tony’s flippant remark.

“Don’t you get smart with me Mr. or I won’t let you use Bert next time you want to take a nap. I went back and looked over the statements that McGee and Ziva got earlier this week and all the signs of a ghost are there.”

“Abby, maybe you had a little too much Caff-Pow, there’s no such thing as ghosts.“

“Trust me Gibbs, just put them in a room together and see if they say anything.”

“Alright, I don’t believe you, but it can’t hurt.”

“Cool, we’re hunting Patrick Swayze.”

“Dinozzo.”

“Sorry, boss.”

“Well, nice going Bitch!” Dean yelled at his brother.

“How is any of this my fault, jerk?”

“Oh, Eddie called, there might be a ghost, we should check it out” Dean replied in his fake Sam voice. “Now they got us locked up in here trying to charge us with **Two** murders!”

“Two? He struck again?” Sam asked interrupting Dean’s rant.

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass Gibbs turns to Tony and says, “Well, I guess we better go hunt down Casper. Let ‘em out.”

“Boss, coolest case ever!”


End file.
